godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Radogoji
Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the User:Radogoji page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Troycool (Talk) 21:40, 30 March 2009 Hello I have been reading some of your edits and I like that you know about what your editing. Unlike with some of the other users who edit articles they know nothing about. Keep up with the editing. Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you have questions about anything about this site or any kaiju. I will be happy to help. 22:08, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Nice job with more of the articles yourdoing. But on your anguirus one it says that mechagodzilla killed it by giving it a broken jaw. Yes, it was givin a broken jaw but was not killed. besides that, keep it up! --Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you need help 17:32, 30 May 2009 (UTC) good you changed it. I am going to edit it though. --Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you need help 17:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC) hello i like what you are doing with the articles its a great help, but plz do not add matt frank's fan art or any other type of art to the articles plz and thank you. Kaiju-Zilla (Let me Know) 7:49 P.M., 10 May 2009 Hey I like the new Fanzilla you mad about Godzilla. It's pretty cool --Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you need help 03:43, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Yo, for the history on the Godzilla page, do you want me to add that in? And if I do, what sort of history --Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you need help 03:54, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Please Go to this link. We need suggestions for the NeoVerse http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Adding_Kaiju_to_the_NeoVerse Cryptids im sorry to say this but this wikia is more on the lines of Giant Monster Films, thats one of the reasons why we never brought Tremors or Jaws into the site. So as far as i'm concerned we dont publish Cryptids... but if you want you can ask Lordofmonsterisland to see is he'll allow you to create the pages. Godzilla-Kaiju 08:14, 29 June 2009 (UTC) "Please, Please, Please stop changing the letter "i" to *!!!! It's my article about Audrey II!----Godzilla101 Stop making pages that are simply for images, got it? --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Please stop messing with the Godzilla Neo articles: that's an admin-only project --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 00:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Did you ever see Little Shop of Horrors? You put up wrong data! ------Godzilla101 o hai thar What's up? --SpaceGhidorah 21:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) No Why did you undo the whole Gamera Super Monster Article?....I should ban you but your one of our best editors so I want to know...why, why did you delete it. You must have a reason right? Im going to restore it....again...why? --Troycool - Mess with the best, Go down like the rest. Im an Admin, message me if you need help 15:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) 5 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 What's your Top 5 Favorite Heisei Godzilla Films? What's your Top 5 Favorite Millennium Godzilla Films? What's your favorite Godzilla era? Do You like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster or Not? What's your favorite Godzilla suit? from GodzillaIsland7.2 My Wiki Message from Mothra12: Hello. Can you come check out my wiki called Mothra12 Wiki and make a user page there? When you do, message me on my talk page. If you don't understand what I'm telling you to do, then read this: Click on the word "wikia" on the top left corner of the screen. Then, when you get to wikia's main page, click on the search bar that says, "search wikia" on it. Type in "Mothra12 Wiki", but without the quotation marks. If it doesn't give you any search results, try again. When it does give you search results, click on "Mothra12 Wiki-Mothra12 Wiki". Now you are on my wiki. Make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki. Just telling you, this is my user profile page on this wiki: User:Mothra12. When you make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki, that means you joined my wiki. I want you to join my wiki. When you do, message me on my talk page. Did that help? If not, TELL ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.